The primary purpose of this project is to investigate risk factors for coronary heart disease (CHD) and stroke in the elderly. Risk factors for the development and progression of cardiovascular diseases will be examined in an elderly cohort. Risk factors for development of overt cardiovascular disease in an older population with prevalent atherosclerosis may differ from those related to the development of atherosclerosis in a younger population. The primary objective of the Echocardiography Reading Center (ERC) is to develop. implement, and monitor performance of a protocol for the echocardiographic examinations within the elderly study. The purpose of this examination is to quantify cardiac structure and function as related to risk of overt cardiovascular disease in an older population. In addition, certain echocardiographic parameters, such as LV mass, ejection fraction, valvular dysfunction, and wall motion abnormalities, may be used as secondary endpoints with which other risk factors will be correlated. The secondary objectives of the ERC are to: 1) develop methodology for rapid and reproducible measurement of echocardiographic studies performed at distant sites; and 2) standardize performance and maintain quality of echocardiographic examinations performed at multiple sites. The contractor shall serve as the Echocardiography Reading Center for this study. Duties of the ERC include equipment selection, protocol development, technician training, central reading, and data transmittal and analysis for the echocardiographic examinations within the elderly study.